100 dollar kiss
by heavenlygothicgirl
Summary: uhhh so joey finds a 100 dollar bill and a note. what will happen? PUPPYSHIPPING  not sure on rating


**A/N**: I feel sick to my tummy I'm so mad! alright, those of you who read your hot that was written by my BFF/ lil sister know she isn't the BEST writer in the world. Really that day was when I introduced her to slash. She is nine and before I get into a speech I'm just going to say what made me mad. A person did a nasty flame to it. You mess wit her you mess wit me! Give her a break! And your lucky I deleted that or it would have hurt her! And BTW I don't think you are a bad person I just think what you typed was mean. Oh, and she wanted me to poste it like that cause she worked so hard on it. (her first time typing) Now because I forgot to put this on Your Hot I'm making sure I put it NO FLAMES or I will make a fire and burn marshmallows on it!

**DISCLAIMERS: **I don't own, if I did I would not have let yami leave.

**100 dollar kiss**

I was helping my friends raise money for the school when it happened. It's not my style but I couldn't say no to Yugi. I wasn't complaining when I found out that I was working at the kissing booth. Tristan was my "helper" so when I got someone… not attractive I would let him take over. *laughs to himself* it was worth every punch! Nothing weird happened the whole day. Everyone had fun and no creepy people came up to duel for our souls. It was a perfect, normal day that is till I got a note.

"Hey yug, mind helpin me pack up my booth!" I yelled over casually.

"Sorry joey, but you have to do it yourself!" he yelled over wile holdin on to yami.

"But you're finished with your booth already" I complained.

"You're the one who waited till the last minute!" he called back from walking off with his boyfriend.

"Ah man now I'll be late for dinner." I said under my breath.

Eventually I started cleaning up after arguing with my conscience. After taking everything down and putting it into a pile I left to go fill up my water bottle. When I came back I found an envelope on one of the piles of wood. It didn't say who it was from. It only said my name in big fancy writing. I opened it and I found a note with a… one hundred dollar bill inside! I couldn't believe my eyes. Then I read the note which said, come into the principal's office when your done. I decided to go considering whoever it was gave me a hundred dollars. After an hour or so I finally was done. I couldn't stop thinking about whoever wrote the note and why. _What if he asks me to a shadow game?_ Bye-bye normal day! By the time I stopped pondering what would happen I realized I was at the principal's office. My hand was shaking as I reached for the door knob. _If Kiba were here… _ I shook my head to get him out of my thoughts. I got annoyed so I grabbed the door and swung it open. Low and behold there in the principal's seat sat Seto Kiba.

"What the heck Money bags what are you doing here?" I yelled.

"Hm, you don't remember my letter puppy?" he said as he made his way to me. Before I could run he shut the door behind me.

"Stop messing with me C.E.O tell me why you gave the money and the letter!" I demanded.

"Simple, so I could do thins a hundred times." He smashed our lips together before I could say another word. "" He pinned my arms above my head with one hand and used the other to snake up my shirt. I tried to get away from his lips but he wouldn't stop. So instead I tried to wiggle my hands free but he just held tighter. I opened my mouth to ask why. Instead he just stuck his tongue in my mouth instantly claiming dominance. What happens next is why I tried to get away. I become very aroused, and kiba notices. But instead of pushing me away and mocking me he lets go of my hands and starts playing with my nipples. As he does this he whispers in my ear "I knew it. I'm glad you like it, because I sure do." Then it hit me, kiba returns my feelings! Now I participate in our little activity. I take off his shirt as we stop to get some air and he takes mine off as well. He kisses me again on the lips then trails down to my neck. He starts sucking. I refused to be the one to moan first so instead I take a big breath to calm myself a bit. He gets impatient and starts to unbutton my pants. As much as I would love to do this we just realized or feelings for each other. Seto starts trailing his finger up my thigh, but I sadly make him stop.

"What, did I do something wrong?"

"No, well sort of. We just found out how we both feel and you want to have sex."

"I'm just gonna take a wild guess here and say that you think I'm being to forward."

"Well yea, so can we take this slow like go on our first date or something?"

"Of course my little puppy whatever you say"

"But when we do it I won't be gentle."

Lame right, well anyway plz review and rate! Love you all nice folk may God bless you and No Flames! You may give me some tips on how I can write better but be nice about it.

BYE-BYE! 3


End file.
